He came back and met them
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: He left for five years. He came back. She had something he didn't know about. He finds out. I SUCK at summaries...I have 6 chapters up, and I would LOVE some reviews...:
1. Booth's back

_"Bones, I'm sorry. I have to go." Booth said, as they lay in his bed together for the fifth time that week. _

_"Booth, I can't believe you're leaving for New York in the morning. Why do you have to leave me?" Temperance said as tears began to make their way down her face. _

_"Temperance." He said, sitting up slightly and looking into her clear blue eyes. "Rebecca is trying to take Parker away from me by moving to New York. I told you that. I need to be with my son. I'm so sorry." He said, tears forming in his own chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Booth…"_

_"Bones, let's just lay here in each other's arms." Booth said as he gently squeezed her and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, Temperance." He said, making Temperance's eyes pop open. _

_"What…?" She asked, looking up at him from where she lay on his bare chest. _

_"I said I love you." Booth said, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. _

_"I love you too." Was the last thing Booth heard that night. In the morning when Temperance woke, he wasn't next to her. His plane had already left by the time she arrived at the Jeffersonian that morning. Sure, he tried to call. She wouldn't answer. He wrote letters. She refused to write back. On her birthday, she received a dozen red roses along with a box of chocolates. Angela tried to get her to call him, but she once again refused. _

"Dr. Bones!"

Temperance Brennan spun around to see a very familiar little boy with blonde, curly hair running towards her in the hallway of the Jeffersonian on a Friday afternoon.

Parker Booth.

"Parker?" Temperance squeaked as the now ten-year-old threw his arms around her.

"I missed you so much, Dr. Bones." Parker said as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Dad and I are living back here now." He said excitedly, and Temperance's jaw dropped.

"Wait. Is your dad here now?" She asked him, her eyes automatically looking down the hall to Angela's office. When they did, her mouth opened even more. Walking towards her best friend's office was none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Anna and Lily were in Angela's office.

Booth couldn't see them. He would find out.

"Parker, I'll be right back." Temperance said as she ran after Booth. Right as Booth reached for the doorknob, Temperance tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa, Bones. Is this the welcoming I get? Because I kind of like it…" He said, giving her his charm smile as he lay underneath her.

"Uh…sure." She said with a nervous smile. She then quickly scrambled off of him and stood up, dusting her clothes off.

"I was just going to see Angela…" Booth began to say.

"No." Temperance interrupted him. "I mean, let's talk in my office." She recovered, looking nervously at Booth.

"Ok." He said as he followed her to her office. "So…how you been, Bones?" He asked once they were in her office with the door closed.

"Fine." She said quickly as she sat down on her couch and motioned for him to do the same. "Booth, there's something you need to know."

"What is it? You're not married, are you?" He joked. When he saw that she wasn't laughing, he became worried. "You are?"

"No, Booth." She said, smiling briefly. "Well…you see…" She began, before the door to her office swung open.

"Sweetie, Anna is hungry…" Angela started as she entered the office, before noticing a very confused Booth sitting next to her. "Booth!" She squealed before running to where he was now standing and hugging him.

"Who is Anna?" Booth asked, looking at Temperance with a confused look on his face as he hugged Angela.

"Bren, did you tell him?" Angela asked her, crossing her arms and looking sternly at her best friend.

"Tell me what?" Booth asked, looking back and forth between Angela and Temperance.

"Angela, I was just about to." Temperance said, gently shoving her friend out of her office.

"Ok." Angela said, and then stopped to look at her friend. "And Lily is sleeping in my office, by the way." She said quietly, trying not to let Booth hear.

"Who are Lily and Anna?" Booth asked. Apparently he did hear Angela's last words before she had exited the office.

"Booth…" She tried to start explaining, but she couldn't think of the words to say. "I…I have to go." She said as she grabbed her jacket off of the rack and rushed towards Angela's office. When she entered, she saw Angela sitting on her couch with Anna on her lap and Lily sleeping next to them.

"Brennan, did you tell him?" Angela asked as Temperance scooped Lily off of the couch as gently as possible.

"I can't, Ange. Not now." She said. "Come on Anna." She said, holding Anna's hand and quickly exiting the office, then exiting the Jeffersonian without letting Booth see her or the girls.


	2. Meet Annabelle and Lilian

"Mommy, can we go to the diner?" Lily asked as they pulled out of their driveway two days later.

"Sure, honey." Temperance said, glancing into her rearview mirror at her twins.

"Mommy, I want pie." Anna said, trying to sit up more in her car seat, making Temperance chuckle.

"What's so funny, mommy?" Lily asked, her big brown eyes looking at her mother in the mirror.

"Nothing, Lil. Mommy just sees how much you and Anna are like daddy." Temperance told them as she unbuckled them.

"When is we gonna see daddy?" Anna asked, giving her mother her best puppy-dog face as they entered the diner.

"Sweetie, I don't know…" Temperance began to say.

"Mommy, someone's in our booth." Lily said, putting her little fists on her hips and looking up at her mother, her auburn pigtails swaying as she moved her head.

"Let's go, Lily. They'll move for cute little twins like us." Anna said, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her.

"Anna! Lily!" Temperance shouted. The twins, however, walked right up to the father and son and began to talk to them.

"Excuse me mister, but this is where me and my sister and my mommy sit." Anna said, looking up at the tall man with chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry, miss." The man replied sweetly as he scooted out, grabbing his jacket. "Come on Parker. We can sit somewhere else."

"Dad, don't they look familiar?" Parker asked as he got out of the booth, staring at the two little girls who were waiting patiently.

"Yeah, I guess." Booth began to say, until he saw who had sat across from the little girls. It was a woman with auburn hair, who was holding the side of her jacket up so he couldn't see her face. He could still tell who it was, however. "Bones?" He said, pulling down the jacket and watching Temperance's face go pale.

"Oh, hey Booth." She said nervously.

"Mommy, we want cherry pie." Anna said as she and Lily pretended to read the menus.

"Ok, Anna." Temperance said quietly.

"So this is Anna?" Booth asked calmly, gesturing towards the little girl that was closest to him. "And let me guess…Lily?" He said, pointing to the little girl identical to Anna.

"Wow, you're smart, mister." Lily said, her brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Thank you, miss." Booth said, taking a chance. "May we join you, Bones?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded her head, and Booth sat down next to her while Parker sat next to Anna.

"Anna! Lily!" Temperance shouted. The twins, however, walked right up to the father and son and began to talk to them.

"Excuse me mister, but this is where me and my sister and my mommy sit." Anna said, looking up at the tall man with chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry, miss." The man replied sweetly as he scooted out, grabbing his jacket. "Come on Parker. We can sit somewhere else."

"Dad, don't they look familiar?" Parker asked as he got out of the booth, staring at the two little girls who were waiting patiently.

"Yeah, I guess." Booth began to say, until he saw who had sat across from the little girls. It was a woman with auburn hair, who was holding the side of her jacket up so he couldn't see her face. He could still tell who it was, however. "Bones?" He said, pulling down the jacket and watching Temperance's face go pale.

"Oh, hey Booth." She said nervously.

"Mommy, we want cherry pie." Anna said as she and Lily pretended to read the menus.

"Ok, Anna." Temperance said quietly.

"So this is Anna?" Booth asked calmly, gesturing towards the little girl that was closest to him. "And let me guess…Lily?" He said, pointing to the little girl identical to Anna.

"Wow, you're smart, mister." Lily said, her brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Thank you, miss." Booth said, taking a chance. "May we join you, Bones?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded her head, and Booth sat down next to her while Parker sat next to Anna.

"Anna, Lily, this is Boo…Seeley Booth. And this is Parker." Temperance introduced them. Anna and Lily stuck their hands over the table and Booth shook them.

"My name is Annabelle, but everyone calls me Anna." Anna said as she shook Parker's hand.

"And my name is Lilian, but everyone just calls me Lily or Lil." Lily said, gently shaking Booth's large hand.

"Nice to meet you." Booth said, looking into Lily's big brown eyes.

"I think Seeley is a funny name." Lily said, giggling along with Anna.

"Lilian Joy!" Temperance scolded, looking at Booth with an embarrassed look on her face. "They're very outgoing twins."

"That's ok. I think it's a funny name too." Parker said, chuckling at the small girls.

"Ha ha, Parker." Booth said, looking sarcastically at his son. "You can just call me Booth, girls. That's what your mommy calls me." He said, stealing a glance at Temperance as the waitress took their order and Anna and Lily giggled. Temperance excused herself for a brief moment and headed for the bathroom.

"So, how old are you girls?" Booth asked. Little did Temperance know, he was going to find out about these little girls by asking them questions. They were too young to shut him out like Temperance.

"Five years old." Lily said as the waitress delivered their pie. "Thank you Ellie." She told the waitress.

"You're welcome Lily. You too, Anna." Ellie told them. Those little girls went to the diner everyday after their mother was done at work, so all of the waitresses knew them.

"And what is your full name, Anna?" Booth asked as he dug into his cherry pie, Anna and Lily matching his behavior as they too started to eat their pies.

"Annabelle Nicole B—"

"Brennan." Temperance said as she quickly covered her daughter's mouth, getting cherry juice all over her hand. "Her name is Annabelle Nicole Brennan." She said, glaring at her daughter, who simply shrugged and continued to eat her pie.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Lily said, holding her stomach with one hand and pushing her plate away with the other, which was odd because of her love of pie.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Temperance asked, reaching across the table and feeling her daughter's forehead, which was burning up at the moment. "Oh honey, I think you have a fever."

"You should take her home." Booth said, moving and allowing Temperance to get out of the booth.

"Yeah, come on girls." Temperance said as Parker let the girls out.

"Mommy, I want to stay with Booth and Parker." Anna whined, stomping her little feet and looking up at her mother, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Sweetie, I don't think Booth and Parker want a little girl with them…"

"It's fine, Bones." Booth said, catching Temperance by surprise. "We can wait until she finished her pie, then I'll drive her home."

"Booth…"

"What, don't you trust me, Temperance?" Booth asked, stepping extremely close to her.

"Of course I trust you…"

"Then let your daughter finish her pie." Booth said, his breath hot on her face. "I know I get cranky when I don't get to eat my pie." He said as he stepped back next to Anna.

"Please Momma?" Anna begged.

"Fine." Temperance caved, pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. "I live in a different house now. Here's the address." She said, handing him the paper. "See you when you get home, Anna." She said, kissing Anna's cheek.

"I love you mommy." Anna said as she got back into the booth to eat her pie. "Bye Lily!"

"Love you too Annabelle. Bye Booth." She said, turning to leave. "And Booth?" She added. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Bones." Booth said, giving her the charm smile that she had missed so much. "So Anna, what kind of pie do you like?"

"Any kind. Me and Lily love pie. Mommy says that it's just like our daddy." Anna said as she shoved another mouthful of pie into her mouth.

"Did your mommy tell you who your daddy was?" Booth asked, getting intrigued in the little girls answers. Parker sat next to Anna, and was just as interested in the five-year-old's answers to his father's questions.

"Not really. She just said that he was really nice, and brave, and warm." Anna said, looking up at Booth with her big brown eyes.

"Warm?" Parker asked as he brushed his blonde curls out of his eyes.

"Well, mommy said hot, but warm and hot are kinda the same thing, right?" Anna asked, looking back and forth from Parker to Booth.

"Sure." Booth said, trying not to laugh as Anna swallowed her last bite of her cherry pie. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." Anna said as she quickly scooted out of the booth and waited for Parker and Booth. "Booth, do you like my mommy?"

"Uh…what?" He asked, a blush creeping up his neck. "Yeah, she was my partner." He said, making Anna's face light up.

"Now I know who you are!" She squealed. "Auntie Angela said that mommy's old partner loved her!" Booth realized where this conversation was going and tried to usher Anna into the car.

"Let's get you home." Booth said, putting his large hand on her shoulder and guiding her out the door.

"But if you were mommy's old partner, then you must've loved her!" Anna shouted, spinning around to look at Booth. "Do you still love her?"

"Anna…"

"Dad, you're not getting out of this unless you answer." Parker said, putting his hand on his father's shoulder. "She's a persistent little kid."

"Annabelle…well…yes. I do still love your mommy." Booth said as he picked her up and carried her out into his car.

"Well then tell mommy so you and her can get married and you can be me and Lily's new daddy." Anna said excitedly as she held her arms out, palms up.

"Anna, maybe I'll tell her some other time. You're not going to tell mommy, are you?" Booth said as he hooked her into Parker's old car seat, which he had neglected to take out of his SUV for quite some time now.

"Nope." Anna said, proud that she knew a secret. "But can I tell Lily?"

"Uh, sure." Booth answered, shutting the door and getting into the driver's side.

"Booth, I hope you and mommy get married, because then maybe me and Lily can get another brother or sister." Anna said excitedly, making Booth cough wildly.

"Dad, you ok?" Parker asked sarcastically, enjoying the embarrassment his father was going through.

"I'm fine." Booth said as he pulled the piece of paper Temperance had given him out of his jacket pocket. When he finally found the house, his jaw dropped. Before, Temperance had lived in a large apartment. Now, Temperance, Anna and Lily lived in a large house. He pulled into the driveway and stared at her new Ford Mustang in front of the garage.

"Booth, can I get out?" Anna asked, growing impatient as Booth stared at the large house.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Anna." Booth said, quickly getting out and unbuckling Anna. He set her on the ground, but she remained standing next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I want you to carry me." She stated simply.

"Oh." He said as he picked the small girl up and settled her on his hip. He then walked up to the large French doors and knocked three times.

"Come in." He heard Temperance shout from inside. He opened the door and again his jaw dropped because of how large the house was. "We're in the living room." He heard her shout again. He set Anna on the ground and she ran off down the hallway. He followed her, and when he saw her turn into a large room, he followed her. In the room there was a large sofa in the middle, along with a huge television mounted on the wall. Temperance was lying on the couch with Lily, who looked like she felt a little better.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Booth asked as he watched Anna lay down next to her mother.

"Better now. I throwed up." Lily said meekly as she sat up.

"Booth, thanks again for keeping Anna at the diner." Temperance said, offering a spot on the couch for him.

"You're welcome, but I can't stay. Parker's waiting in the car." Booth said, holding his hand up and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Anna yelled as she ran towards Booth. "Bye-bye Booth." She said as she hugged his legs. "Will you be at the Jeffers tomorrow?" She asked, looking up at him. Booth chuckled when he realized that she meant the Jeffersonian.

"Uh, I think so." Booth said as he smiled at Temperance. "Bye girls." He said as he quickly waved and exited the large house.


	3. School Time

**The next morning, Lily felt well so they could all go to the Jeffersonian before school. However, she and her sister were being a bit picky about how they looked. **

**"Mommy, I want to wear my pink skirt." Anna whined as Temperance brushed her wavy auburn hair. **

**"Annabelle, it's winter. You cannot wear a skirt when there's snow on the ground." Temperance told her daughter for the fifth time that morning. **

**"But mommy…"**

**"No buts." Temperance said as she pulled Anna's long hair into a low ponytail with a few ringlets coming down the sides of her face. **

**"Momma, can I wear my butterfly clip in my hair today?" Lily asked. **

**"Honey, you're wearing jeans and an purple shirt. Your clip wouldn't match." Temperance said as she pulled Lily's hair back to match her sister's. **

**"But mommy…"**

**"No buts." Temperance said, handing Lily her toothbrush. "I have to go get dressed. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. **

**"Lily, I gotta tell you something." Anna said excitedly. "Yesterday, when I was with Booth, he said that he loves mommy." She mock-whispered, making Lily's mouth drop. **

**"Really?" Lily asked. "He said that?" **

**"Yup. I hope Booth is our new daddy…" Anna said as they both continued to brush their teeth.**

**"Why hello girls." Angela said as Temperance, Anna and Lily entered the Jeffersonian. "You two are looking especially cute today." She said to Anna and Lily, who were looking around trying to find someone. "Anna? Lily?" **

**"They're looking for Booth." Temperance said as she walked onto the platform behind her daughters and swiped her ID card. **

**"So did you tell him?" Angela asked when she was out of earshot of the twins, who were talking to one of the lab techs. **

**"Not really, but I think he might know. He was acting all weird yesterday when we saw him at the diner…" Temperance said, laughing when she saw Anna and Lily messing with the young lab tech's hair. **

**"Oh, you saw him at the diner?" Angela asked. Temperance then explained about Anna and Lily introducing themselves, Lily getting sick and Booth keeping Anna so she could finish her pie. "Wow sweetie." **

**"I know. The girls really like him." Temperance said as she moved towards the twins, who were now putting the young man's hair in a ponytail. "Girls, leave Mike alone." She said, picking Anna up and carrying her over to where Angela was waiting, then setting her down. She didn't bother grabbing Lily, because if she had one twin, the other was sure to follow. **

**"Booth!" She heard Anna scream as she and Lily ran off the platform. Temperance followed them and watched them tackle Booth, who had just entered the Jeffersonian. **

**"Hey girls." Booth said with a small smile as they grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the platform, only allowing him to stop to swipe his newly reinstated ID card. "Hi Bones." He said, shrugging as the girls pulled him over to an empty chair. **

**"Booth, the girls have to go to school." Temperance said, looking at the girls with a strict face. **

**"Where do they go?" Booth asked with a smile on his face. "I'll take 'em." He volunteered.**

**"Booth, don't you have a case or something?" Temperance asked, her hands on her hips. "Anna and Lily normally take the bus…"**

**"Ugh, you make the daughters of world-renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan take…the bus?" Booth asked with a disgusted look on his face. **

**"Yeah!" Anna shouted, looking up into Booth's chocolate brown eyes. **

**"And Mikey Mason always pulls on my pigtails." Lily said, pouting her lip out and crossing her arms. **

**"Momma, can Booth _please_ drive us to school?" Anna asked, looking at her mother with her big brown eyes. **

**"Pretty please?" Lily added, matching her sister's expression. **

**"Fine." Temperance sighed. "They go to West D.C. Elementary School." She said above the twins' cheering. **

**"Hey, that's where--"**

**"Where Parker went. I know." Temperance said, smiling at him. "Girls, be good for Booth." She said, squatting so her daughters could wish her good-bye.**

**"We will." Anna and Lily said simultaneously. **

**"Love you guys." Temperance said as she hugged them. She then pushed her face forward and smiled. "Kisses." She stated. Anna and Lily giggled, then kissed her cheeks. **

**"Love you too, mommy." Anna squealed as she ran to Booth and he picked her up.**

**"Momma, can I call you if I don't feel good again?" Lily asked.**

**"Of course you can, baby." Temperance said as Lily smiled and ran to Booth. He in turn bent down and scooped Lily up, then carried the twins out of the Jeffersonian. **

**"Sweetie…" Angela began, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. **

**"Ange…" Temperance tried to interrupt her.**

**"I just have one thing to say." Angela said, holding her hand up. "If this is how nice he's being to his partner's daughters, imagine how wonderful he would be to his own." Then Angela walked down the platform steps, leaving a befuddled forensic anthropologist behind.**


	4. Ice Cream

**Temperance was waiting impatiently in her office when her phone rang. Booth had persuaded her to let him pick Anna and Lily up from school, and he was late. She saw the caller ID and answered immediately.**

**"Booth, where are you?" She answered. **

**"Hi momma!" She heard her daughter pipe up on the other end.**

**"Oh, hi Annabelle." Temperance said, relieved that her children were okay. "Honey, where are you guys?"**

**"Booth took us to get ice cream." Lily said as she took the phone from her twin sister. "He wanted us to call you and tell you so you wouldn't be mad at him." Temperance sighed as she heard the phone being passed once again. **

**"Hey Bones…" Booth said quietly. **

**"You used my daughters to soften me up?" Temperance said loudly.**

**"Bones, they said that they were hungry…" **

**"Booth, you could've called." Temperance said. "I was getting worried."**

**"Why, was the great Temperance Brennan jumping to conclusions?" Booth asked. Temperance could practically hear him smiling through the phone. **

**"Booth, I'm a different woman then the one you left here five and a half years ago." Temperance said coldly.**

**"I'm sorry Temperance." Booth said sincerely. **

**"It's fine, Booth. I'm sorry for overreacting." Temperance apologized. "I'll see you when you get back."**

**"Alright, Bones." Booth said. He was about to hang up when Temperance spoke. **

**"And Booth?" **

**"Yes?" Booth asked. **

**"I expect my daughters to be clean of ice cream when they arrive." She joked.**

**"You got it, Bones." Booth chuckled. "Bye." He said, closing his phone and glancing into the backseat of his SUV at the twins. Anna saw him glancing at her and smiled. He saw Anna and Lily's mouths covered in ice cream and sighed. "Girls, we're going to have to clean you up before you see your mom."**

**"How come, Booth?" Lily asked. **

**"Because your mom will be mad if I bring you back to the Jeffersonian with ice cream all over your faces." Booth explained, focusing his gaze back on the road. The girls were quiet for a brief moment, and then he heard them giggling. "Annabelle and Lilian, what are you doing back there?" He asked, not able to look in the rear view mirror because he was turning. **

**"Nothing!" Anna and Lily squealed from the back seat. Once he had finished turning, Booth quickly spun his head around and saw Anna and Lily wiping their mouths on one of his new shirts that had been in a shopping bag. **

**"Girls!" He whined. Anna and Lily started laughing as they threw the shirt on the ground. **

**"Sorry Booth." Anna said. **

**"It's ok…just...don't do it again." He gently scolded them as he pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. He got out of the car, then opened the door to the backseat to find Anna and Lily completely covered in ice cream. "Oh boy…"**

**"We could go in the bathrooms and clean up." Lily volunteered. Booth thought about that for a moment, then decided that it wouldn't be wise to allow these certain five-year-olds in a bathroom by themselves. **

**"No, I think we'll get Angela to help us." Booth said, guiding the sticky children into the building. "Now don't touch anything and don't let mom see you." Booth explained. Anna and Lily did a fake salute, then entered the Medico-Legal Lab. **

**They followed Booth, completely acting like little agents. They pretended that their fingers were guns, and backed themselves up against a wall if anyone walked near them. **

**"Alright girls, we made it to the elevator." He said. When he didn't hear a reply, he quickly turned around and saw Anna tumbling on the ground towards him while Lily was walking backwards with her 'gun'. Booth laughed, then waited for the girls to enter the elevator. What he didn't see was that Anna had left a trail of ice cream where she had tumbled. **

**"Aunt Angela!" Anna and Lily squealed as they entered her office. They ran to her, but didn't hug her. Angela questioned it at first, then saw the remnants of ice cream all over the girls' clothes. **

**"Ooh, Booth." She said. "Brennan's gonna kill you." **

**"Yeah, I already knew that." Booth said, running his fingers through his hair and making it spike up. "Can you help me?"**

**"Well lucky for you I went shopping yesterday and bought the girls new outfits." Angela said. **

**"Really?" Anna and Lily said excitedly. **

**"Oh no, don't tell me you transformed Bones' kids into shopaholics like you?" Booth groaned as Angela pulled out a large bag. **

**"Sweetie, this is me you're talking to." Angela said as she fished out the twins' new clothing. "I guess it's a good thing there was a sale at the shoe store." Angela said, gesturing towards the girls' pink clogs that were also covered in the sugary treat. **

**"Can we just hurry this up? I don't want Bones to find out." Booth said as Anna and Lily ran to him with a handful each of clothes. **

**"Booth, should we wear these jeans skirts…?" Anna asked.**

**"…or should we wear this?" Lily asked, holding up two little workout outfits, one blue with purple trim and one pink with orange trim. Booth didn't even have to think about it. **

**"Those." He said gesturing towards Lily's pick. "Your mom would kill me if I let you wear that skirt in winter." He chuckled, looking at Angela and noticing that she was staring at him smiling. "What is it?"**

**"Nothing." Angela said quietly as Anna and Lily shoved him out of the office so they could change. Once they were done, Booth reentered and saw Angela putting their auburn curls into two braids. **

**"Do these two _always_ match?" Booth asked as he sat down on Angela's couch and a much cleaner Annabelle jumped into his arms. **

**"No." Anna answered. **

**"See? I have pink and Anna has blue." Lily said, climbing into Booth's arms. **

**"Now girls, what are we going to tell mommy?" Angela asked with her hands on her hips. **

**"That Aunt Angela bought us new clothes and wanted us to try them on…" Anna began.**

**"And we didn't want to take them off." Lily finished, smiling. **

**"Oh, we have to clean off their faces." Booth said. Angela nodded, then brought some baby wipes from her desk over to Booth. He had finished Lily's face and was almost done with Anna's when the door opened. He threw the wipe behind the sofa and saw Temperance enter the room. **

**"There you are." Temperance said. "Why didn't you come to my office first?" She asked as her daughters hugged her. **

**"Because Aunt Angela bought us new clothes and wanted us to try them on…" Lily began the charade this time. **

**"And we didn't want to take them off." Anna said, smiling up at her mother. It didn't take long for Temperance to notice the quarter-size glob of blue ice cream that was on her daughter's cheek. She didn't say anything, however.**

**"Booth, where are their other clothes?" She asked her partner as he tried to escape.**

**"Uh, Angela has them." Booth said, hiding the ice cream infested outfits behind his back. He was hoping he would be able to wash the clothes and return them without Temperance noticing. **

**"Oh really?" Temperance said, taking large steps closer to him. Booth nodded as she got extremely close to his face. He swallowed hard, which didn't go unnoticed by Temperance. "What's wrong, Seeley?" She asked, standing inches from his face. **

**"Nothing." He managed to squeak out. **

**"You're the one who wanted everything to be back the way it was." Temperance said, keeping his gaze as she snapped her arms around his waist, grabbed the clothes and pulled them out. "Aha!" She yelled, examining her daughter's clothes. **

**"Bones, I can explain…" Booth said. **

**"I thought I told you to keep my daughters clean, Agent Booth." She said, throwing the clothes on the floor and stepping closer to him once again. **

**"Bones, I was going to clean them and give them back to you." He explained. Temperance smiled, then quickly kissed his cheek, surprising Booth immensely. "What…what was that for?"**

**"For wanting to please me so much." She said, shrugging as she walked towards the door. Once she had left with Anna and Lily, Booth chased after her. When he reached her, he spun her around and planted one directly on her lips. He then spun around and was about to run away when Temperance grabbed his arm. "What was _that_ for?" She asked.**

**"For being Temperance Brennan, the love of my life." Booth said, shrugging as he decided to enter the elevator with her.**


	5. Gone

Temperance was sitting in her office thinking about how she was going to tell him. They had developed a system that every morning she brought Anna and Lily to the Jeffersonian, and Booth took them to school. She still hadn't told Booth the truth, and was pondering the possibilities on how to explain when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"B-b-bones." She heard his raspy breathing.

"Booth? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, sitting up in her chair.

"Th-they took th-th-the girls." Booth stuttered. "I d-don't know wh-where I am, but--"

"Booth? Seeley!" She screamed into the phone.

"If you don't meet me at the gas station across from Bethesda within an hour, your darling partner and daughters will die." A voice said, then hung up.

"No!" She screeched. Angela, who had heard her first yell, ran into her friend's office to find her on her knees sobbing.

"Bren, sweetie!" Angela said, running to the doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Someone took Booth and the girls, Ange." Temperance said quietly as Hodgins, Zack, and Cam entered the office. "They want me. I have to go." Temperance said, then stood up and opened her desk drawer, pulling out a gun.

"Brennan, you can't go!" Cam said. She had become friends with the forensic anthropologist, and was worried about her safety.

"At least call Cullen." Hodgins said, trying to stop his boss from leaving.

"I can't, Jack." Temperance said as she walked into the hallway, her team close behind. "They might kill them if I get the police involved. I'll be back, I promise." She said, hugging Angela. She patted Zack and Hodgins' backs, then turned to Cam. "Booth should be back with Anna and Lily before me. If I don't come back--"

"You will, Temperance." Cam said, pulling the doctor into a hug.

"If I don't…" Temperance said, still hugging her boss. "Tell Booth about Anna and Lily. Tell him they're his."

Booth was angry. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. He was running low on gasoline, so he stopped at a gas station where there was nobody else. He didn't realize that someone had been following his car. As soon as he had gotten out of the car to pump, someone had hit the back of his head and knocked him out.

Now he was in a small room, his ankles and wrists tied to Anna and Lily's. He had pulled the girls close, and they had eventually fallen asleep. He was looking for a way out when the door opened.

"You know, I was just planning on kidnapping you." The man said. Booth recognized the voice. "But since you had Tempe's daughters with you…"

"Sullivan?" Booth said, squinting in the darkness. The man flipped a switch, revealing his face. "Sully, what are you doing?" He asked the agent.

"Did you know that I came back?" Sully asked. "About three months after you left, I came back. Asked Tempe to be with me again."

"Sully, what happened to you…?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me!" He screamed. "She said that she wasn't ready for a relationship. Turns out she was pregnant." Sully said, walking closer to Booth. "She wouldn't tell me who the father was. Just that she couldn't be with me." He continued as he untied Anna and picked her up, waking Lily up in the process.

"Booth…" Lily moaned as she woke, realizing where she was and seeing Sully holding her sister. "Anna!" She squealed, waking up her twin. Anna immediately woke up and saw who was carrying her.

"Momma!" She yelled as Sully held the five-year-old out in front of him.

"Aha. Now I see it." Sully said, looking into the little girl's big brown eyes. "How long did it take?" He asked Booth.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked as Sully struggled to keep Anna in his grasp.

"How long after I left did she go crawling to you?" Sully asked, making Booth's anger seethe.

"Sully, you left her. You knew that everyone in her family left her and you did the same thing." Booth said.

"No!" Sully screamed. "She could've came with me!" He yelled, making Anna cry even louder. "Shut up, kid!" He shouted.

"I want Booth!" She screamed.

"Mr. Sullivan." A man said, entering the room. "She's here."

"Good." Sully said, then set down Anna. "Go back to Booth, you little brat." Anna looked up at him, smiled, and then stomped on his foot and punched his groin. Booth winced as Anna ran to him. "You little…"

"Sir." The man said. Sully glared at Anna, then turned to leave.

"You'll be the first to go if your mommy tries any tricks." Sully said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance sat in her car, wondering what she should do. This was where her partner and her daughters were being held hostage, so she should go in. Her maternal instincts got the best of her, and she exited her car and headed for the abandoned building. Just as she was about to open the door, someone grabbed her from behind and put a clothe over her mouth.

Not chloroform… She thought to herself as she drifted into unconsciousness. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth was sitting the small room with Anna and Lily when he heard it. A large thud from above them. Anna and Lily were still whimpering, and he couldn't hear what the voices were saying.

"Annabelle, Lilian, you girls have to be quiet, okay?" Booth whispered. Anna and Lily nodded, then looked up as Booth concentrated on the noises from above.

"She'll be out for a good hour." He heard a man's voice. "You can…you know." Booth gasped, praying that they weren't thinking about doing what he was thinking they were going to do.

"Are you sure Tempe won't wake up?" Booth heard Sully's voice.

"Yes sir." The man said. "I'll just leave then."

Booth then heard a door from above close, and then Sully talking to the sleeping form.

"You see, Temperance. We could've had a family together." Sully began. Booth did his best to cover the girls' ears, but was restrained from doing so. "So now I will make you have a family with me."

Booth then heard the floor creaking and realized what Sully was doing to his partner.

"Girls, now we have to do something, okay?" Booth said loudly. Anna and Lily nodded. "I need you to scream."

"But you just told us--" Lily said quietly.

"Sweetie, just trust me, okay?" Booth said, looking into the little girl's eyes. "Just scream as loud as you can." Lily nodded as her sister began yelling. Lily and Booth joined in, screaming at the top of their lungs. Anna and Lily didn't know why their mother's partner was having them do this, but Booth had good reason. These five-year-old's did not need to hear their mother being raped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sully was done, he called the other man back into the room.

"Take her downstairs with the rest of them." Sully said. The large man nodded, then picked up the doctor and carried her down the stairs.

Booth, Anna, and Lily were still yelling when the door opened. The large man entered, and Booth saw that he was carrying a body.

"Girls, shh." He said. Anna and Lily instantly went quiet, looking at the woman that was being set directly in front of them.

"Momma!" They squealed, then tried to go to her, only to be stopped by the ropes. Luckily, the drug she had been given was wearing off, so Temperance began to wake up.

"Bones, come on." Booth shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Wake up Temperance." He screamed. Temperance's eyes fluttered open as she realized where she was. She saw Anna and Lily and smiled instantly.

"Girls!" She yelled, sitting up and moving towards where the girls and Booth were tied up. "Booth!" She shouted, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss. "What happened?" She asked. Just as Booth was about to explain, they all heard a gunshot, silencing all of them.

They heard a bunch of footsteps from above, and Temperance set Anna in Booth's lap while she took Lily the best she could. They were all silent as they heard four more gunshots ring out. Anna began to whimper, and Booth kissed her forehead.

"Shh…it'll be okay, sweetie." Booth said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Temperance looked to Booth, and saw how comforting he was being to Annabelle.

"Booth…"

"Shh, Bones." Booth interrupted her.

"Booth, they're yours." Temperance said.

"What?" Booth whispered as the steps grew closer.

"Anna and Lily." Temperance said. "You're their father." She added as the door flung open and she closed her eyes.


	6. His kind of woman

"Angela?" She heard Booth say. Temperance opened her eyes and saw none other than Angela Montenegro, Dr. Zackary Addy, and Dr. Jack Hodgins standing in the doorway, each holding a gun.

"What the…?" Temperance began to say as Angela ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh Bren. Did you really think we would let you do this on your own?" Angela squealed, hugging her best friend.

"We followed your car and watched with my infrared camera until you were away from Sully." Hodgins said proudly, pulling out a Swiss army knife and first releasing Anna and Lily, and then Booth.

"Sully is the one?" Temperance asked, quieting everyone in the room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's something you need to know, but we can't tell you in front of the twins." Zack said quietly. Booth realized that the squints had watched their friend and boss when she was unconscious.

"Where is the bast--I mean, where's Sully?" Booth asked, remembering that there were two five-year-olds in the room.

"I was making sure he was dead." Cam said, entering the room.

"So the first shot--" Temperance began.

"Was Zack shooting the bodyguard." Hodgins said, patting Zack's back. "And the second shots…" He said, looking around at his friends.

"Was all of us shooting Sully." Cam said quietly. "After what he did to you, we all wanted a piece of him."

"Well we need to get you four to a hospital, and since there's one right across the street…" Zack said as they all headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Lily had been checked out, and luckily only had abrasions on their wrists and ankles where the ropes had been. Booth got his head cleaned up where the man had hit him, and Temperance had just been checked for other injuries when Angela entered the family's hospital room.

"Ange, I want to know what happened." Temperance said, staring into her best friend's eyes. "I don't care who tells me, I just need to know."

"Booth, could you take Anna and Lily to the cafeteria? I'm sure they're hungry." Angela said. Booth nodded, then scooped the girls up and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Booth took Anna and Lily to eat, and after about an hour, ventured back to the hospital room. When he got there, Angela was just leaving.

"How is she?" Booth asked, holding Anna and Lily's hands. Angela simply looked down and shook her head.

"She needs you right now." She whispered, looking up at him and smiling. "Come on girls, let's go see what Uncle Jack is doing." She said. Anna and Lily nodded and followed Angela to the waiting room as Booth carefully entered the room. He saw Temperance lying on her side, looking out the window. He slowly walked over and stood in front of her, blocking her view.

"Bones…" He said quietly.

"Booth, I'm probably pregnant." Temperance said quickly, staring up at him. "He raped me for forty-five minutes straight." She added as she attempted to sit up, only to break down in tears. Booth stayed where he was, afraid of scaring her. It tore his heart to see her like this.

"Temperance, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She said. "Booth, please just hold me?" She asked, looking at him. To Booth, she looked like an abandoned teenager in the foster system again. He carefully sat on the bed next to her, and as soon as he did, she threw her head into his shoulder and began to sob.

"Bones, are you going to keep the child?" He asked.

"If I do, you're going to leave me, aren't you?" Temperance sobbed, gripping his T-shirt with her fist.

"Temperance Brennan, I will never leave you." He said quietly, a silent tears traveling down his cheek. "I promise. No matter what happens, I will never leave you or the girls."

"What about…?"

"Bones, we don't know if you're pregnant yet." Booth interrupted her, knowing her thoughts.

"But if I am?" Temperance asked, calming a little as he gently rubbed her back.

"Then…then I will treat the baby as my own." Booth said, smiling at the thought of another child.

"Seeley Booth, you're an amazing man." Temperance said, smiling at him.

"Temperance Brennan, you're my kind of woman." Booth said. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want her to feel even more violated. To his surprise, she leaned forward and engulfed his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. "Definitely my kind of woman." Booth said once she pulled away.


	7. To be pregnant, or not to be

Ok, here's my first AN. Thank you Su for reviewing!! I got on and saw that it had 6 reviews and I totally freaked! LOL. Thank you again!! (Just in case, here's a disclaimer: I DONT OWN BONES OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT FOR MY LAPTOP!)

"I can't look." She said, wrapping her arms around Booth's waist and sticking her head into his shoulder. "You do it." She said. Booth nodded, then picked up the small stick and looked at it.

"Uh, Bones?" He said. Temperance slowly pulled her head up and looked at the pregnancy test.

"It's positive?" Temperance asked, looking up at Booth's big brown eyes.

"No, Bones." Booth said excitedly. "Blue means negative." He explained.

"I'm not pregnant with Sully's baby?" She asked, her bright blue eyes wide.

"You're not pregnant with Sully's baby." Booth said as she threw her arms around him. He smiled at her, then released her and walked into the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momma?"

Temperance slowly turned over in her bed and opened her eyes. Anna and Lily were standing by the door, each rubbing their own sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong, girls?" She asked quietly.

"Can we sleep with you?" Lily asked. Temperance smiled and sighed, then nodded. Anna and Lily immediately ran to her bed and jumped up on it. Temperance moved towards the middle of her bed and the girls each got on either side of her.

"Mommy?" Anna said. Temperance laid on her back as the girls rested their small heads on her stomach.

"What?"

"Are you mad at Booth?" Lily asked. Temperance put her head up and looked at her daughters.

"Why, sweetie?" She asked.

"Because you told him something that made him cry…" Anna said. Temperance scrunched her face up, then sat up. The twins sat up next to her and looked down at their crossed legs.

"When, Annabelle?" Temperance asked.

"When the bad guys took us." Lily said, suddenly incredibly interested in the comforter beneath her.

"You told Booth that we was his and he started crying." Anna added. "He was holding me and kissing my head."

"What did you mean, momma?" Lily asked. "What does it mean?"

"Girls, I have to tell you something." Temperance said. "Lay down." She said as she laid down. Anna and Lily nodded, then laid back down, resting their heads in the crook of her shoulders. "I have a story to tell you." She said, taking a deep breath. "Girls, do you want to know about your daddy?" She felt them nod slightly. "He's tall, has brown hair, and big brown eyes, just like you two." She began. "He's protected me a lot. You girls remind me so much of him…He protects nice people from bad people. He can be serious sometimes, but he knows how to lighten the mood. Your daddy can cheer me up no matter how upset I am, Annabelle and Lilian…" She finished. She looked down and saw the two little girls sound asleep. "Now if I could only tell you when you're awake…" She said quietly as she laid down and drifted off into sleep.


	8. Kiss and makeup?

Wow, thank you all for the kind reviews!! I honestly didn't think anyone would like this...Thanks again!

When Temperance woke up the first thing she noticed was that Anna and Lily were no longer in her bed with her. She stretched and yawned, then slowly got up and walked into the hallway, heading for the stairs.

That was when she heard it.

Anna and Lily's scream.

Temperance broke into a run down the stairs and entered the kitchen, looking around for signs of her daughters. When she saw why the twins were yelling, her breath caught in her throat.

Anna and Lily were standing in the kitchen by the counter, each with their little aprons on, smiling up at the man by the stove who was wearing his own pink apron and chef's hat.

"Booth?" Temperance said. All three of them spun around and smiled at her.

"Mommy!" Anna and Lily squealed, running at their mother's legs.

"Booth is cooking pancakes!" Anna said, looking up at her mother.

"With chocolate chips!" Lily added. Temperance smiled down at her daughters, then slowly walked towards Booth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he flipped a pancake over.

"Well I know Cam gave you a week off to spend time with the girls." He began. "And Cullen said that I should spend time with my dau--with my partner's children." Booth caught himself. Anna and Lily didn't notice, but continued to play with the flour.

"So why did they scream?" Temperance asked. Then she heard a 'glop' and watched as a pancake fell onto Booth's head, making her and the girls giggle uncontrollably.

"Booth was flipping a pancake and it stuck to the ceiling!" Lily explained in between giggles.

"And now it fell on his head!" Anna squealed. Temperance laughed as Booth attempted to clean the batter out of his hair.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" He asked, keeping a straight face after he had stuck his head in the sink and washed his hair out. Temperance tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "Girls, do you think mommy should be punished for laughing at me?" He asked. Temperance simply crossed her arms and smiled even wider.

"Booth, they're my daughters. They're going to side with me." She said. Temperance turned around and saw Anna and Lily standing behind her, smiling and shaking their heads 'no'.

"Ha." Booth said as he slowly moved closer to the anthropologist.

"What…that's not fair. You turned my own children against me." She said as Booth backed her up against the wall. Anna and Lily remained where they were, laughing at their mother.

"Bones." He whispered as he placed his head behind hers, his breath hot on her ear. "If you haven't forgotten a certain night five and a half years ago, they're mine as well." He said so the girls couldn't hear. Temperance shuddered and then turned her head so they were nose-to-nose.

"Trust me, Booth. Nothing could make me forget that night." She said. Booth smiled slightly.

"If you think that's going to change your punishment, you're wrong, my dear." He said before bending over and picking her up over his shoulder.

"Booth!" She screamed.

"Come on girls, its time mommy learned a lesson." Booth said as Temperance playfully kicked around. He headed into the living room, then walked towards the bathroom. Once she realized where he was headed, Temperance's eyes got huge.

"Booth, don't even think about it…Booth…?" She said, watching as Anna and Lily followed them, almost falling on the ground from laughing.

"My darling Temperance, this is what happens when you mess with Special Agent Seeley Booth." He said before setting her on her feet and shoving her into the shower which he had surprisingly managed to turn on. Temperance squealed as soon as the cold water hit her body, and once Booth released her, she jumped out, shivering.

"Seeley…Ryan…Booth." She said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "You are _so_ gonna get it." She said, looking down where her hair was getting the floor wet as Booth shut the shower off.

"Bones, it was a joke." Booth said as she stalked back into the living room, heading for the stairs. Anna and Lily decided it would be best if they went and watched television, and ignored the adults as they both headed upstairs.

"I…hate…you." She said once she was walking down the upstairs hallway. She entered her room and was about to close the door when Booth tried to enter. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Booth smiled his charm smile and winked at her.

"I thought you might need help." He volunteered as she held him in her doorway.

"Oh…" Temperance said, smiling at him. She leaned up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Seeley, follow me." She said, then quickly entered her room, Booth following like a puppy-dog and shutting the door behind him. Temperance stood by her bed and curled her finger, motioning for him to come close to her. Booth happily obliged and all but ran to her side.

"Bones…" He said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Just as she expected…

Temperance hands suddenly reached forward and squeezed in a not so pleasant spot. Booth tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Booth…darling…did you honestly think I would do anything with my five-year-old daughters right below us?" She whispered in his ear as his grip tightened around her waist.

"But…" He began as she released him. She put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"There will be other chances, sweetheart." She said sarcastically as she walked around Booth and exited her bedroom.

"You're an evil woman, Temperance." Booth said quietly before slowly following her. He followed as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, sitting by the girls. Booth carefully walked over and perched himself behind the couch, standing right above Temperance's head. When she turned around to look at him he gently shoved her off and jumped over the couch.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Temperance asked as she scrambled to stand up, only to get knocked down again by Booth throwing himself on her. He straddled her hips and held her wrists above her head, smiling.

"Bones…you of all people should know that if you do what you did to a man, it hurts. Bad." Booth said. Anna and Lily started in a fit of giggles again as they remained on the couch.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Temperance asked. Booth raised an eyebrow, and grinned at her.

"This." He said, maneuvering himself so he could hold both of Temperance's wrists with one of his large hands and using the other to tickle her uncontrollably. She instantly began giggling and writhing around on the floor.

"Booth…stop…me…hurt…you…" She managed to squeal out. Booth wasn't about to stop, however, and remained in his spot.

"Bones, do you give up?" He asked, emphasizing his last two words. Temperance, although still laughing, still was able to glare into his chocolate brown eyes. She closed her eyes as he continued to tickle her, then nodded quickly. Booth stopped, but kept his grip on her wrists.

"Booth, can you let me go now?" She asked, finally realizing their position.

"No. You hurt me. We gotta kiss and makeup, right girls?" He asked, turning his head and gesturing for Anna and Lily to come over.

"Yeah momma. You hurted Booth." Lily squealed, smiling at her twin sister.

"Kiss and make it better." Anna said. Temperance's jaw dropped as she stared at her daughters from the floor. Then she smiled and looked up.

"Well if you let me go I would." She said sweetly. Booth's smile disappeared as he immediately let go of her arms and was about to get up when Temperance grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him back down.

Just as their lips were about to touch, it happened.


	9. What happened?

Angela Montenegro was sitting in her office when she heard the door open. She spun around and smiled, seeing Anna and Lily running towards her.

"Hey girls. Where's mom?" She asked as she gave them both a hug. Anna sighed, then motioned for her Aunt to sit on the couch. Angela grinned at the little girl's actions, but followed them both as they sat on her couch.

"Auntie Angie, this morning Booth came to our house." Anna began.

"Then a pancake fell on Booth's head and mommy laughed and then he picked her up and put her in the shower…" Lily said.

"And then they went upstairs and then they came down and Booth was walking funny…"

"And then Booth and mommy was wrestling and then we was making mommy kiss him all better cause she hurted him and then…" Lily said, taking a breath. Anna was about to finish when they heard someone yelling. Angela walked to her door and opened it, glancing outside. She heard a man and a woman arguing about something, so she motioned for the girls to follow her as she walked up the back of the platform.

"Why are you blaming me?" Booth yelled as Angela saw her best friend standing with her back to her, arms crossed. Angela decided she would just watch this one and remained by the steps with Anna and Lily.

"Because it was your fault that it happened." Temperance countered, sticking her chin out to him.

"No it wasn't, you were the one who…"

"Booth, the girls and I now don't have a stove."

"We'll go shopping." Booth said, taking a daring step closer to her and noticing Angela crouching by the steps with the twins. "But let's forget about that now. We should continue where we were before we were interrupted." He said, smiling at his partner.

"Booth, it was your fault." Temperance said as she moved closer to him. "You forgot to take the last pancake off of the stove. You set off the alarm. You couldn't turn the fire extinguisher on." She said, smiling coyly as she stood mere inches from his face. "You are going to owe me dinner for a week until we get a new stove--" She added, only to be interrupted by Booth's lips connecting with hers.

"Was that as good watching as it was feeling it?" Booth asked once he had pulled away. Temperance looked confused for a moment before turning and seeing a surprised Angela standing by the steps, her mouth open.

"I…I don't know…" She said. "How good was it?" Anna and Lily giggled, running up to their mother.

"It was great." Temperance said, bending down and giving each of her daughters a kiss on their foreheads. "Girls, there's something I have to tell you…"


	10. Time to tell

"What?" Lily asked as Temperance took a deep breath and looked at Angela, who was nodding and smiling.

"Ok…um…" She tried to begin.

"Wait a sec, momma." Anna said, holding her little hand up. "Me and Lily gotsta ask you a question first, 'kay?" Temperance sighed, and was about to shake her head when Lily spoke.

"Me and Anna was laying in bed last night and we was wonderin' something…" The little girl said, putting her hands on her hips. "How come Booth has the last name as us?"

At this, Booth froze. At the diner, Temperance had said that Anna and Lily's last names were Brennan. She had lied to him…?

"Well girls, that's what this is about." Temperance said, relieved that her daughters were so smart and made the predicament so much easier to handle. Anna and Lily nodded, their ponytails bouncing. "You see, Booth is your daddy." She said. Booth chuckled and nodded his head.

That's his bones. Always blunt as can be.

"Really?" Anna squealed, looking up at her mother. Temperance nodded.

"We's gonna be a real family now!" Lily added as she lunged forward onto Booth's legs. He immediately bent down and hugged the little girl as Anna followed suit.

"Lily, we's got a daddy!" Anna said, squeezing Booth's neck.

"I love you, daddy!" Lily shouted as Temperance watched the interaction, tears in her eyes. When she looked, she noticed the same in Booth's.

"I love you guys too. So much." He choked out. Anna and Lily slowly pulled away and looked at their father.

"Daddy…" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"We's not guys. We's girls." Anna explained, then gently patted Booth's head. "But it's okay. We still love you." She said, making all of the adults laugh. Then Anna and Lily each grabbed one of Booth's hands and walked around their mother, heading towards where Hodgins and Zack were racing beetles on the other side of the platform.

"Look Uncle Jack!" Lily squealed. Hodgins reluctantly looked up from his beetles at the little girls who were running at him, pulling Booth behind them.

"What is it? Did you find an FBI agent?" He asked, receiving a glare from Booth.

"He's not just a FBI, he's our daddy!" Anna yelled. Hodgins' eyes got big as he looked around Booth at Temperance, who smiled and nodded.

"He is?" Zack asked, going along with the charade.

"Yeah, Uncle Zack!" Lily said. "Me and Anna got a real, live daddy!" She said. Hodgins and Zack couldn't remember the last time they had seen these little girls this happy, and that was saying something.

Anna and Lily continued to introduce their 'new daddy' to everyone they passed. When they went to the diner for dinner, they introduced him to Ellie, who smiled knowingly and gave them their pie.

"Momma, can we ask you another question?" Lily asked as she, Anna, and Booth all scarfed down their blueberry pie.

"Sure, sweetie." Temperance said as she reached over and wiped Anna's face clean of blue juice.

"Mommy…" She whined. "Is daddy gonna live with us now?" Anna asked. Temperance was at a loss for words for the second time that day as Booth leaned over the table towards Anna and Lily.

"Girls, I'll live wherever you want me to." He said. Anna and Lily's faces lit up as they looked at each other and smiled. When their smiles turned into frowns, Temperance got worried.

"What's wrong, girls? Don't you want daddy to live with us?" She asked. Anna and Lily quickly nodded, almost getting their hair in their pie.

"But…" Lily said. "We don't got anywhere for daddy to sleep…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to say, my favorite part of this chappie is "Did you find an FBI Agent?" that line from Hodgins...: )


	11. Pancakes?

Hope you all are appreciating these new chapters I've been posting!! The more reviews, the more chapters!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Temperance was about to put the girls to bed when Booth stopped her.

"Can I?" He asked solemnly. Temperance grinned widely, then nodded. Booth walked into the living room where the girls were watching TV. "Come on girls, time for bed." He said.

"But daddy…" Anna whined as Lily yawned beside her.

"No buts." He said, chuckling at the little girl's twin as he shut off the television and walked towards them. "Tomorrow we're all going to the park."

"We are?" Lily asked, her eyes drooping as Anna stood up. Booth took this as a sign and picked Lily up, carrying her up the stairs to their room.

"Are we really going to the park tomorrow, daddy?" Anna asked as she changed into her pajamas and Booth assisted the sleeping Lily into hers.

"Yes, but only if you girls go to sleep right away." He said. Anna nodded, and jumped into her bed.

"Daddy?" Lily asked from her bed as Booth was about to shut off the light.

"Yeah?"

"We love you." Anna finished for her twin, yawning and snuggling into her bed.

"I love you too. Good-night." He said, flipping the light switch and closing the door until it was only open about a foot. When he turned around and looked up, he saw Temperance standing directly in front of him. "Why hello." He said quietly. Temperance looked up at him and smiled.

"Booth, can I show you how much I've missed you?" She asked huskily before grabbing his hand and leading them to her---soon to be their---bedroom.

The next morning Temperance woke up and smiled. She attempted to get up but was stopped when she noticed the large arm that was draped around her.

"Booth…" She mumbled. Her partner simply groaned and tightened his grip.

"Don't wanna get up." He moaned as he snuggled his face into her soft auburn hair. "Too early."

"Seeley Ryan Booth, do I have to hurt you like I did yesterday?" She asked. She felt Booth's other arm immediately go down to protect himself. "Booth, the girls are going to come in here anytime and we are both naked."

As soon as she finished speaking Booth jumped out of bed and began to quickly pull on his boxers and pants. Temperance giggled as she pulled on her pajamas.

"You know, I'm going to have to get my stuff from my apartment sometime." Booth said as he pulled a white tank top on.

"I know." Temperance answered.

"Like, I don't know…maybe today?"

"You promised Anna and Lily we'd go to the park." She reminded him. Booth slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh yeah…well maybe afterwards…?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She smiled.

"You sound like an excited child, Booth." She said, chuckling as he reached in to give her a kiss.

"Momma!" They heard Anna and Lily as they ran into the room. Booth instantly pulled back and grinned as the girls realized who was standing in the room.

"Daddy, are you living here yet?" Anna asked as she ran to him and hugged his legs. He bent down and picked her up, settling her on his hip.

"Not yet, but maybe today we could get my stuff from my house?" He suggested. Lily, who Temperance had picked up, crossed her arms and pouted.

"You said we could go to the park." She said as they all headed downstairs.

"Sweetie, I think Boo--Daddy meant after the park." Temperance said.

"Oh." Anna said as Booth set her down in the kitchen. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" She asked. Temperance looked at Booth and they both began to laugh.


	12. I Miss Parker

"Daddy?" Anna asked as they drove on the way to his apartment. They had already visited the park, but hadn't stayed for long because of the cool winter air.

"Yeah princess?" Booth asked from the driver's seat.

"When is we gonna get to see Parker again?" She asked. Booth smiled at the little girl's remembrance.

"I think next weekend."

"When's next weekend?" Lily asked.

"Seven days." Temperance said.

"That's a long time…" Lily pouted in her car seat.

"Sweetie, you'll get to see him soon enough." Temperance said.

"Hey is Parker our brofer?" Anna asked. Booth was surprised at the little girl's intelligence and smiled.

"He sure is." He said as they pulled into the parking garage. They all got out of the SUV and headed up to his apartment. When Booth opened his door, he saw someone sitting in his living room. He motioned for Temperance to stay in the hallway with the girls as he entered his old home. "Rebecca?" He asked, seeing his ex girlfriend sitting on his couch. She spun around and glared at him.

"Seeley, where were you?" She yelled, getting up and stepping towards him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he saw Parker run into the living room. "Hey bub."

"Hey dad." Parker said, then ran to his father and hugged him. "Mom's going to Jamaica with Drew." Booth slowly picked his head up to look at Rebecca, who had a guilty look on her face.

"Rebecca…"

"Seeley, it was a spontaneous thing." She began to explain. "And Parker wanted to come see you and Dr. Brennan…and Anna and Lily, whoever they are." She said as Temperance peeked her head in the door.

"Daddy, does this lady know us?" Anna asked as she and Lily ran into the apartment. Rebecca took one look at them and understood immediately.

"What the…" She said, looking at Booth. "How…?"

"Before you left." Temperance said, taking a step next to Booth and her children. "I gave birth to them while you were gone."

"So…they _are_ yours?" She asked. Parker's eyes lit up and he looked up at his father.

"These guys are my little sisters?" He asked. Booth was about to reply when Lily interrupted.

"Parker, Anna and me is girls, not guys." She said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Damn that look was just like your mother…" Booth said, instantly regretting what he had said.

"That's a bad word!" Anna squealed.

"You have to give everyone here a quarter!" Lily added. That was a system they had invented for their Uncle Jack to stop his swearing. If anyone swore and they heard it, the violator had to pay everyone else who heard it--including the twins--a quarter. Booth glanced to Temperance, raising an eyebrow.

"He can give you your money later, girls." She said. Anna and Lily sighed and crossed their arms.

"Fine." They said simultaneously.

"Well I think I'm going to get going." Rebecca said, smiling at Booth and hurrying out the door. He tried to run after her but Temperance stopped him.

"Its ok. I've missed Parker." She told him. Booth took a deep breath, then turned and smiled, seeing Anna and Lily running around the apartment with Parker.


	13. You're what?

Alrighty everyone, here's another chapter. Hope you all like!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Lilian Joy Booth…" Temperance said sternly.

"Momma, I don't wanna." Lily whined, running away from her mother down the hallway.

"Sweetie…" Booth said as he walked out of the bedroom and scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy, momma's tryin' to make me wear a dress." Lily said as she snuggled into her father's chest. Temperance put her hands on her hips as Booth pulled Lily away from him and held her out in front of him.

"Lily, this is important to mommy." He explained as she stuck her bottom lip out. "We all want you to look pretty for everyone…"

"But I don't wanna look pretty." Lily whined, looking at her father with her big brown eyes. Booth took a breath and looked around Lily to Temperance, who was raising her eyebrows at him.

"Princess, we're only gonna be there for a little bit." He said, trying to ignore his daughter's pleas. Lily dropped her shoulders as Booth settled her on his hip and handed her over to Temperance. "Now let mom help you get dressed." He said.

"Fine." She said as Temperance carried her back to her bedroom. Booth chuckled, then continued on his path to the stairs. When he entered the living room he smiled, seeing Anna twirling around in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing, miss Anna?" He said, leaning on the doorframe. Anna spun around and smiled, looking up at him.

"I was seeing how my dress looks when I spin." She said, wiggling her hips and showing him how it flared out at the bottom. She was wearing a dress identical to the one Temperance was struggling to get Lily into, only with purple sparkles on the top instead of blue. It went to about her knees and had short, silky sleeves.

"You look beautiful, sweet pea." He said as she ran to him and he picked her up.

"Why are we going to the Jeffers?" She asked as he brought her into the kitchen and set her on a stool. "I know you already told me, but I can't member." She said.

"Because it's the annual Jeffersonian gala." Booth explained as he saw Lily coming into the kitchen. "You look gorgeous, Lilian." He told her as she rolled her eyes and sat on a stool next to Anna.

"I know. I kinda like it, daddy." Lily said quietly, smoothing her dress.

"Where's your mom?" Booth asked.

"She said she didn't feel good so she was going potty." Lily explained as Booth got them each a drink of water.

"Oh…well stay down here, girls. I'm gonna go check on her." He said.

"Ok daddy." They said simultaneously as Booth walked up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and craned his neck to look towards their bathroom. Seeing the door wide open, he moved closer and was met by Temperance stepping directly in front of him.

"Booth, I have to talk to you." She said, still looking down at her feet. Booth put his knuckle under her chin and pulled up, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" He asked as she guided him back into their bedroom. She slowly sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same. Booth carefully sat next to his partner and she immediately began to sob. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she collapsed into his chest.

"It was wrong…" She whispered once she had calmed down a little. Booth rubbed her back as she looked up at him, her eyes emotionless.

"What was wrong?" He asked. Temperance drew a shaky breath before continuing.

"The pregnancy test." She said. Booth's eyes got wide.

-------------------------------------------------------

Oh and I almost forgot...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!


	14. Did momma get you sick?

Okay, I hope you all like this chapter...: )

-------------------------------------------------------

"Bones, what are you talking about?" Booth asked as Temperance stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Booth." She stuttered. Booth's jaw dropped as he watched her fight back tears. "I wasn't feeling well when I was getting Lily dressed, and I remembered that I had missed my last period…"

"So you told her you were going pot--to the bathroom and you did a pregnancy test." Booth finished for her. Temperance nodded slowly, looking down at her thighs. "Bones…"

"Booth, I'm so sorry. The first one must've been wrong." She said quickly. "I can't believe I'm pregnant with that monster's--"

"Temperance." Booth interrupted her. She looked up at him with tears in her bright blue orbs. "Sully may've been a monster, but this baby is going to be a blessing."

"I don't believe in God…" Temperance mumbled, making Booth chuckle.

"It doesn't matter if you believe or not." He said, smiling and cupping her face in his hands. "Like I told you, I will treat this baby as my own." He added. Temperance smiled weakly and nodded, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Booth slowly pulled her to him, and she snuggled into his chest as they heard footsteps outside the doorway.

"Daddy?" Lily said, peeking her head in. Temperance lifted herself up and smiled at her daughters.

"Hey babies." She said quietly. Anna and Lily immediately sensed something was wrong with their mother, and ran to her.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Anna asked, wiping a tear from Temperance's cheek.

"Did daddy make you sad?" Lily asked, glaring at her father.

"No, sweetie. Daddy made me happy again." Temperance said, stealing a glance at Booth and smiling.

"Oh." Anna said. "That's good."

"Can we leave now?" Lily asked. Booth chuckled as they stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"Oh, now miss 'I don't wanna be pretty' wants to leave for the gala ASAP?" Booth asked, following his daughters down the stairs.

"Well…" Lily said shyly as everyone got their jackets on. "I look cuter than normal…" She said, smiling at Anna, who was agreeing with her sister.

"We both do, don't we daddy?" Anna asked, stepping out the front door in front of her father.

"You sure do." He said, wrapping his arm around Temperance's waist and smiling at her. "So does your mom." He added, sneaking a kiss onto Temperance's cheek.

"Momma! Look!" Anna squealed as she and Lily walked into the large room with their parents. She and Lily were pointing across the room to where Zack and Hodgins were standing by the refreshments.

"Can we go see Uncle Jack and Uncle Zack?" Lily asked, putting her hands together in front of her and pouting out her bottom lip, looking up at her mother.

"I suppose…" Temperance said. Anna and Lily thanked their mother, then contained their energy as they walked over to their 'uncles', all the while Temperance keeping a close eye on them.

"Bones, they're fine." Booth said, slipping his hand into hers. "This is a whole room full of squints. I think Anna and Lily will be fine." Temperance rolled her eyes at him and watched as Anna ran into Jack's legs and Lily almost toppled Zack over.

"I know, I just can't help but worry." She said. Booth gave her hand a slight squeeze, then pulled her around so she was facing him.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, taking an over exaggerated bow. Temperance giggled quietly, then took his open hand.

"I'd be delighted." She said, curtsying. Booth smiled, then brought her over to the dance floor where a soft song was playing. As they danced, Booth saw Temperance glancing over his shoulder at the girls ever so often.

"Temperance. We're dancing. Just you and me." He whispered, making her shudder at his hot breath on her ear. She smiled as Booth rested his cheek against hers as they continued to dance. When the song was almost over, she heard Booth singing along.

"Are you singing?" She asked, making Booth blush.

"Not anymore…" He mumbled, pulling away slightly.

"Why…?" She said quietly, moving and resting her forehead on his. Booth smiled meekly and continued to sing the last few chords. When the song was done, they both smiled and Booth leaned in towards her face.

"Daddy!"

Booth sighed, then pulled away and looked down at his daughter.

"Yes, miss Lily?" He asked, looking at the five-year-old who had her hands on her hips.

"Daddy, Auntie Angie said that you looked hot. Did momma get you sick?" She asked, her big brown eyes full of concern.

"Uh…" Booth said. Temperance put her own hands on her hips and glanced over to where Anna was sitting with Angela and shook her head.


	15. What's a squint?

"Girls, time for bed." Temperance said, shrugging her shoulder that Anna's head was currently resting on. Lily sat on the other side of Anna, her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Aw…" Lily said as she yawned.

"See? You're tired." Booth said, smiling down at the look his daughter gave him.

"No we're not." Anna said, attempting to snuggle into Temperance's stomach when her mother stopped her. Anna looked up with concern in her big brown eyes. "What's wrong momma?" She asked. Temperance and Booth had yet to tell them about what she had discovered two months previous. Yes, her stomach was slightly swollen, but only slightly. There was no way Anna and Lily could've noticed.

"Girls, there's something your mom and I need to talk to you about." Booth said, sitting up and pulling Lily onto his lap.

"Did I hurt mommy?" Anna asked, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her father. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" She said.

"No, sweetie. You didn't hurt me." Temperance said, rubbing Anna's unruly curls. "It's just…" She tried to begin, looking to Booth for assistance.

"Girls, do you remember when you found out that you had a big brother?" He asked, trying to explain as best he could to two five-year-olds.

"You mean Parker?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Yeah princess." Booth said. "Well you two are gonna have another brother or sister." He said bluntly, waiting for the twins' reaction.

"You mean like Parker?" Anna asked, scrunching her face up like her mother.

"Sweetie, this one is going to be a baby." Temperance said.

"A baby?" Anna asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Temperance nodded and Anna quickly twisted around and looked at her sister.

"We's gonna have a baby sister?" Lily squealed.

"Or brother…" Booth said, squeaking Lily's nose and making her giggle. "It's in mommy's stomach, growing big until it's ready to come out and meet you."

"Yay!" The twins yelled, each jumping on the respective parent.

"Yes, yay. But now it's time for bed." Booth said, standing up with Lily in his arms.

"I don't wanna." Anna said, crossing her arms and pouting on the couch. Temperance stood up and looked down at her daughter, mimicking her stance.

"Aw…Bones and mini bones." Booth said, standing in the doorway. Temperance turned around to glare at him, and when she turned back she noticed Anna gone.

"Annabelle Nicole Booth!" She shouted. Booth set Lily down so he help Temperance search, but once he was far enough away, Lily ran for it. Temperance saw and tilted her head to side, looking at Booth. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she gestured to the now empty space behind him. Booth spun around and groaned, seeing that Lily was no longer in her spot.

"Great…" He said, running his hand through his hair. "Wasn't the TV supposed to calm them down for bed?" He added.

"Yeah…" Temperance replied. "You're the FBI agent. Find them." She said, waving her arms around. Booth glared at her, then motioned for her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. Booth squinted his eyes and leaned his head towards the kitchen. He did some signals to her that meant for her to go around the other way into the kitchen. They both went their separate ways, and when Temperance was walking into the hallway she heard the twins scream.

"No daddy!" Anna said as Temperance watched him carry them both back into the living room, each of them under one of his arms sideways.

"I don't wanna go to sleep!" Lily squealed, wriggling and trying to get out of Booth's grasp.

"Girls, if you don't behave we won't go to the Jeffersonian tomorrow." He said, silencing Anna and Lily. Booth watched as they both looked up at him, their eyes wide. "Oh yes, I went there." He said, smiling.

"I don't know what that means." Lily said as Booth set them down, keeping a firm grip on their shoulders.

"Not letting you go to the Jeffersonian worked as a punishment and now you're talking like Bones?" Booth said, shaking his head as he guided Anna and Lily up the stairs and into their bedroom. "I can't believe my daughters are turning into squints…" He mumbled.

"What's a squint?" Anna and Lily asked simultaneously.


	16. Names

Just a short, fluffy little chappie for you all! And the reason it said she wasn't pregnant is because I know of a lot of people that have taken at-home pregnancy tests and they are negative but they're wrong. Hope I cleared up any confusion!!

"Leonard?"

"Yuck…what about Penelope?"

"Are you serious?" Temperance asked as she and Booth sat in her office. "It sounds like a fruit."

"That's my mother's name…" Booth said quietly.

"Oh." Temperance said. "Sorry…" She added as Anna and Lily walked in. "Girls, where's Uncle Jack? He's supposed to be watching you…"

"He was racing beetles with Uncle Zack so we came to help you." Lily said as she climbed into her father's lap.

"Okay, what do _you_ girls want to name the baby?" Booth asked. Anna remained standing in front of Booth and looked at her sister.

"Me and Lily and Parker was thinking of names when he was over." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Temperance asked, leaning as far forward as her seven-month-pregnant belly would allow and resting her face in her hands.

"Well for a girl--like us--we was thinking Joy, cause it's my middle name and we don't like Nicole." Lily said, scrunching her face up at her twin's middle name.

"And what if it's a boy, like Parker?" Booth asked.

"Well Parker said that his middle name is Michael, and we all liked it a bunch." Anna said, shrugging. Temperance looked at Booth, who was deep in thought.

"I like it." Temperance said quietly.

"Joy or Michael." Booth said.

"Do you like 'em, daddy?" Lily asked, smiling at her father.

"I do." Temperance said. Anna and Lily's smiles grew even bigger as they waited for Booth's answer.

"The next Booth child will be named Joy or Michael." He said in the best announcer voice he could muster, making the twins giggle.

"Well we's gonna go see Auntie Angie." Anna said, grabbing Lily's hand and running out of the office. Booth sighed, then looked over at Temperance.

"What about the middle names…?" He asked, making Temperance roll her eyes and groan.

Oh and I apologize if anyone's name is Penelope/Leonard...: (


	17. Baby?

Oh, and this chapter was inspired by a real-life event...

"Hi momma!" Anna and Lily squealed as they ran into Angela's office, Booth not far behind. Temperance turned--or rather, waddled--around to face her daughters. She was due in a month, so her stomach was incredibly swollen. Anna and Lily carefully hugged their mother and then walked around her, noticing the playpen.

"Momma!" Lily gasped.

"Did you have the baby?" Anna asked, pointing to the little boy standing in the playpen. Temperance and Angela laughed as Booth stepped up next to his partner.

"Sweetie, I'm babysitting this little boy. His name is Danny." Angela said as Anna and Lily gave her disappointed looks.

"And girls, the baby is going to be much smaller than that." Booth said as the twins walked over to the playpen.

"Hi Danny. My name is Annabelle, but you can call me Anna." The two-year-old giggled, making Anna and Lily smile.

"Daddy, I made him laugh!" Anna squealed.

"Can you say my name, Danny?" Lily said. "Lily. Li-Ly. Its kinda easy." The little boy made a funny face.

"La." Danny said, making Anna and Lily laugh again.

"Momma, he tried to say it!" Lily said, looking back at her parents, her eyes huge with wonder.

"Don't worry, little Danny. You'll get it." Anna said, taking the little boy's hand in her own and smiling genuinely.

"Come on girls, its time to go home." Booth said. Anna and Lily nodded, then followed their parents out of the office. When they were in the elevator, Lily pulled on Booth's jacket. "What's up, pumpkin?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Wanna know something, daddy?" She asked. Booth nodded. "I don't even care if the baby's a boy."

LOL like i said this is a true story...one of my older sisters is pregnant, and she has two kids. A 6-year-old boy and a 4-year-old girl. This is EXACTLY what they did, except that they came home from school and their mom was babysitting a little girl. My nephew actually thought that the little girl was his new little sister...he also said he didnt care if the baby was a boy.

Actually, most of these cute little fluffy chapters I base off of things my neices and nephews have done before...like the pancake thing...

Yes, my brother-in-law got a pancake dropped on his head.

Yes, my _other_ brother-in-law put his wife in the shower while their kids watched and laughed.

No, my sister and her husband are **_NOT_** allowing their children to name the baby. If they did, it would be named _Twinkle Star_ (from my neice) or _Darth Vader_ (my nephew) but now the children have accepted that the baby is going to be named Mirabella.


	18. MTB

I really hope you all like this chapter, because I was really getting into describing their emotions...dont know why, but I was. So review. Please. : )

"When's the baby coming out…?" Anna whined, sitting next to her sister.

"Girls, daddy will come get you when you can see the baby, okay?" Hodgins said for the tenth time. Angela had left him and Zack with the twins while she went in with Temperance.

"But we wanna see the baby now…" Lily said, getting up from her spot and standing in front of Hodgins.

"Come on, Bones." Booth said loudly as she screamed in pain. "You can do this."

"Seeley, I can obviously do this because I gave birth to twins!" She screeched.

"Its okay, sweetie. Just calm down." Angela said quietly, standing on the opposite side of the bed from Booth.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Miss Montenegro." Temperance yelled. "You try squeezing a bowling ball out your--"

"Just one more push, Ms. Brennan." The doctor said. Temperance took a deep breath.

"My…name…is…_Doctor_ Brennan!" She screamed, pushing as hard as she could. Booth looked at the doctor as he heard a noise.

A baby crying.

Booth watched as the doctor held the baby up and look at him. The doctor noticed and looked at the special agent, smiling.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord of your son, Mr. Booth?" He asked. Booth snapped out of his trance and nodded quickly. After he had released the baby from his mother, Booth looked back to the bed where Temperance was lying, crying.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked, immediately at her side.

"He's…he's perfect." Temperance said, watching as the nurses cleaned up the baby boy.

"Then why are you crying, Bren?" Angela asked. Temperance shut her eyes and sighed.

"He's…he's Sully's…" She said before she started to sob. Booth leaned forward and Temperance put her head into his chest.

"Temperance, forget that the baby is Sully's, okay? I will be his father, in every way that counts." Booth soothed her as her breathing calmed. Angela decided it was time for her to bow out, and left the couple.

"Booth?" She said quietly as she sat up and looked at him.

"What is it, Bones?"

"I was just thinking…" She began. "There's a real possibility that the baby is yours--"

"What would you like to name him, Dr. Brennan?" A nurse asked, interrupting the anthropologist.

"Michael Thomas Booth." Temperance said, smiling up at Booth. The nurse nodded as another walked up and handed a bundle of blankets to Temperance. She carefully moved the blanket from her son's face and looked at him. "Hi Michael." She whispered to the sleeping baby. "I'm your momma, but we can talk about that later. I want you to meet someone very special. He's gonna be there for your first words, first steps, everything. I promise." She said, handing the baby to Booth. Booth took a deep breath and looked down at the boy.

"Hey Mikey." Booth said quietly. "I'm your daddy." He added. Michael stirred a little, then opened his eyes and looked up at Booth. "Aw…you've got your mom's eyes."

"Booth, all babies are born with blue eyes." Temperance said, yawning. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Well momma says that its normal, but I've never seen blue eyes like hers before. And you have them. Don't worry, we'll prove her wrong, won't we?" Booth said, chuckling softly. "I can see you have my hair." Booth said, noticing the small tuft of brown hair on the boy's head. "But I think you have your mother's attitude. Did you know that you were almost a week early? Your mom's always early to work…she's never late." Booth said as Michael's eyes drifted shut.

Booth leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead, then carefully carried him over and set him in the bassinet. When he turned around, he saw that Temperance, too, had fallen asleep at his words. He smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead too.

"I love you, Temperance. You've given me three wonderful children, and I thank you for that." He whispered before standing up straight and leaving, nodding at the nurse in the doorway. He wanted to get out into the waiting room. There was no telling what two impatient five-year-olds would do to an entomologist…

Hope you all are liking this story!! Please review!!


	19. AllAmerican Family

Ok, on the other site I post this on, I was asking if I should continue or not...they all said that I should let you all know who is Mike's father...well I think (keyword: think) that I'll write two more chapters, just because...???

"Uncle Zack, is the baby born now?" Anna whined as they still sat in the waiting room.

"No." Zack said. Hodgins had bailed on him and went to the cafeteria, and his patience was running out fast.

"How about now?" Lily asked, making a game out of it. Zack shook his head. If it kept them occupied…

"Nope."

"What about now?"

"Nadda."

"Now?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Daddy!"

"For the last time…oh, Booth." Zack said, looking up and noticing Booth standing in the entry, Anna and Lily hugging his legs.

"Is the baby borned?" Anna asked, looking up at her father.

"Yeah daddy, do we got a brother or sister yet?" Lily asked. Booth smiled, rubbing each of their heads.

"You have a little brother, girls." He said. Anna and Lily started cheering and hugged his legs again. "Do you want to go meet him?" They nodded their heads quickly as Booth grabbed one of each of their hands and walked with them down the hall towards their mother's room. Before they entered, Booth stopped them.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, but remember. Mommy's going to be tired, and the new baby probably will want it to be quiet. Do you understand?" He said seriously.

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously, saluting. He rolled his eyes, wondering who they learned it from as he opened the door and the twins carefully walked in, first going to their mother's bed where she was currently sleeping.

"Daddy, mommy's just sleeping, right?" Lily asked, standing by Anna by Temperance's side.

"Yeah honey, she's worn out." Booth said, walking over to the bassinet and picking Michael up. "Girls." He said. Anna and Lily's head snapped to him, and noticed the blankets he was holding.

"Is that our baby brother?" Anna asked, scrunching up her face and pointing to the bundle of blankets. Booth chuckled softly.

"Sweetie, he's in the blankets." Booth said, sitting on a chair. "Come here and see him." He added. Anna and Lily smiled, then slowly walked over to their father. When they saw Michael, they grinned even bigger.

"He's so little, daddy." Lily said.

"What's his name?" Anna asked as Michael opened his big blue eyes.

"Michael." Booth answered softly. The baby looked up at Booth, then over to the twins, who were still smiling.

"He's looking at me!" Anna whispered.

"Nuh-uh, he's looking at me." Lily said.

"No, he's--"

"Girls." Booth said. Anna and Lily looked at him and saw his serious face, so they stopped.

"Sorry daddy." They said.

"Anna, Lily."

They turned around and saw their mother sitting up in bed. Their faces lit up and they ran over to her bed.

"Hi momma!" Lily said.

"Hey baby." Temperance said. She patted the bed and Anna and Lily climbed up on each side of her and snuggled into her. Booth smiled and stood up, then went and perched himself on the edge of the bed, Michael still in his arms. "Hey Mike." Temperance cooed as Booth moved so Michael could see his sisters and mother. Then they all saw a bright flash.

"Angela…" Temperance said, being the first one to see Angela standing in the doorway with a camera.

"Are you even allowed to have a camera in here?" Booth asked, remaining where he was sitting.

"Don't know, don't care." Angela said. "It was too cute to pass up, sweetie." Angela told her best friend, who simply rolled her eyes. "You guys are like the All-American family when Parker's with you."

So, how does that sound to you all?


	20. Don't be a squint?

Here is the last chapter of this story..I think I might seriously cry...: (

"Come on, Mikey…it won't hurt, baby." Temperance said as she tried to pry open her month-old baby's mouth. They had waited until now to do this because they hoped Mike would cooperate…

Ha.

"Shh…it's just a cotton swab…" Booth said from behind the boy. He was holding Mike while Temperance was trying desperately to swab the inside of his mouth. Finally, Temperance was able to get quick entry into his mouth and got the sample. She pulled it out and smiled, looking at it.

"Your turn, Booth." She said, pulling out another one.

"Why? Isn't my DNA already on file…?" He asked as she came forward.

"You aren't scared of this, are you Seeley?" Temperance asked, coming towards him. Booth shook his head at his girlfriend's--yes, I said girlfriend. They had been going out since the day of Michael's birth--antics and opened his mouth. Temperance did the same for Booth that she did for Michael and then jumped up and ran out of the room. Booth wondered what on earth she was doing, so he carefully carried Mike out into the hallway.

He looked around and finally found her on the platform. He maneuvered his ID card out of his pocket and walked up the steps. As soon as Angela saw him, she ran over.

"Hey Michael!" She cooed as Booth handed him to her. He remained near the entrance as he watched Temperance do the test. "This is the moment of truth, huh?" Angela asked quietly, bouncing Mike.

"Yeah…" Booth whispered. Then they heard the beep of the machine. Everyone on the platform froze.

Zack stopped looking at the bones he was examining.

Hodgins put a cup over his racing beetle he was currently training.

Cam put her hand over her mouth and waited.

Angela stopped bouncing Michael.

Booth stopped breathing. Only for a minute, though, because he heard Temperance begin to cry. He sighed and walked over to her. Without looking at the screen, he pulled her into his arms.

"Shh…it's okay Bones. I told you, I'll treat him like he's my--"

"He's yours." Temperance whispered. Booth's eyes got wide as he pulled her away from him and looked at her. Her bright blue eyes still had tears in them. As if she was reading his mind, she continued. "These are tears of joy, Booth." She said quietly.

"Mike is Booth's?" Zack asked as everyone gathered around the computer. Temperance turned around and smiled at all of them.

"Michael Thomas is indeed a Booth." Temperance said. Everyone cheered and Booth spun around and took Mike from Angela.

"You hear that little guy? I'm your daddy…I know, I know…I told you I was already…but this big machine right here? It proved it." Booth said, gesturing to the computer. "Can you promise you won't become too familiar with one of these? You know what I mean…don't become a squint?"

Hope you all liked this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really helped my inspiration!!

So, does anyone feel I should do a sequel? I already have a couple ideas...It would be when all the kids are just a bit older...??? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD OR NOT! (thanks)

-Stevie Lynn


End file.
